


Untitled Shus Drabble

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Psych
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mister Spencer, just tell us everything you know," Chief Vick demanded, her features serious. A Psych drabble. Shawn/Gus. WARNING: SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Shus Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chantal).



"Chief, I do _not_ think this man killed himself. The _spirits_ are telling me that-"

"With all due respect, chief," Lassie interrupted, glaring at the psychic. "I don't- _we don't_ ," he corrected when Juliet cleared her throat loudly, "need any help from fake psychics on daddy's pay roll."

"Well, since _you_ think the victim killed himself even though the spirits are _screaming_ in outrage at the _awful, violent_ murder committed upon this man," he pointed at the dead man on the floor.

" _Mister_ Spencer, just tell us everything you know," Chief Vick demanded, her features serious.

".. Very well," Shawn nodded. "This man did _not_ kill himself, Michael Jackson _is_ dead-"

"Shawn, you _know_ he's just in hiding," Gus interrupted, his eyes narrowed.

"- _And_ , when we make sweet, _sweet_ love, Gus likes his magic head rubbed."

" _Shawn!_ "

"Wh- Oh, yes. Sorry, Gus," he nodded his understanding before raising a hand to grip the back of his friend's head, " _This_ one, not-"

" _Shawn!_ " Gus yelled again, pulling away and smacking Shawn's hand away.


End file.
